


Bandits

by banditBlue2



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is a BDSM hot potato, Bondage, F/M, Group Sex, Inspired by Earth-2, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditBlue2/pseuds/banditBlue2
Summary: Barry Allen is a mild-mannered bank teller.  Iris West and Caitlin Snow are notorious bank robbers.When sirens sound at their latest heist, they need a hostage. Preferably a cute one.





	1. The Robbery

“Hold my wrists,” Patty told him. “No, like, pin them to the wall. Tighter.”

Barry tried his best. He pressed himself against Patty’s body, pushing her against the wall of the bank vault. Patty moaned into his mouth as he kissed her, but it felt forced. 

“Is this okay?” Barry asked her.

“Stop asking that,” Patty snapped. She twisted her wrists in his grip. He was afraid to squeeze too tight.

“I have to get back to the counter,” Barry told her.

Patty pouted. “Come on, Bart. One last kiss.”

He kissed her but kept his tongue in his mouth. She worked her lower lip between his teeth, so he bit her lightly, and he could feel her grin. Then he broke the kiss and grabbed his handkerchief to wipe lipstick off his mouth. 

Patty straightened her clothes and checked her makeup. “How do I look?” she asked.

“Fine,” he told her, like always.

He smoothed out his waistcoat while she parted his hair. He liked it when she worked on his hair.

“Okay, I have to get back to work,” he told her.

Barry pushed open the door and headed to the front counter. Patty stayed behind in the bank vault for a minute, so no one would suspect.

Patty liked to have quick make-out sessions in the vault. She liked the illicit feeling of kissing her employee while on the clock.

Barry didn’t see the point. He didn’t like breaking the rules, and he didn’t like getting his hair and clothes messed up during his shift, and Patty always wanted him to take charge and be a little rough. He hoped she would calm down with requests like this after the wedding.

He went back to his register and prepared to help the next customer. He looked up at the double glass doors at the entrance to the bank and was struck dumb by what he saw. Two women were walking shoulder to shoulder, pushing their way through the doors.

One woman had straight dark hair with bangs and pink frosting at the tips. Her long coat was black, but her wrap-around sunglasses had pink frames and even her lipstick was pink. Her skin was as dark as mahogany, and her confident smirk lit up the room.

The other woman had wavy blonde hair and a long white coat. She wore sunglasses with sky blue frames, and her lipstick was dark blue and sparkly, and her skin was pale as snow.

Barry recognized them instantly even though he had only seen them on TV. Panthera and Frost. AKA the Flash Bandits.

Panthera jumped up on a table with athletic grace and pulled an H&K submachine gun out from under her coat. “This is a stick-up!” she yelled.

Frost pulled a sleek handgun from her coat and yelled, “Everyone on the ground! Hands up!”

The few early morning customers cowered on the floor, and all the tellers put their hands up. The bank staff had trained for robberies, and they knew to be cooperative.

Frost glanced over the various tellers until her eyes landed on Barry. He shivered under her gaze, but it also made him feel good to be chosen.

“Hey there, handsome,” she said. “What’s your story?”

Frost strode behind the counter and grabbed him by the arm.

“Take me to the vault,” she ordered.

So Barry led the way into the back, where Patty stood blocking the entrance to the vault. She had one hand on either side of the circular doorway.

“Get your hands off my fiancé!” Patty demanded.

“Get your hands off my vault,” replied Frost with icy coolness. “And I’ll keep my hands on him for as long as I want.” She squeezed Barry’s arm tightly.

Barry shivered at being argued over by two beautiful women.

Patty stared down the bandit for a few moments, but she wasn’t willing to risk Barry’s life. She stood aside, and the bandit pushed Barry ahead of her into the vault.

“Fill up the bag,” Frost ordered, and she tossed an empty duffle bag at him.

Barry dumped cash into the bag, while the bandit held her handgun on Patty.

“Cops!” yelled Panthera from the lobby.

“Almost done, partner!” Frost yelled back.

Barry finished filling the bag and zipped it up neatly. He held it out to Frost, but she told him, “You carry it.”

Barry pulled the bag strap over his shoulder in confusion, and Frost pushed him ahead of her to the front of the bank.

“We need a hostage!” yelled Panthera from the lobby.

“We have one!” yelled Frost.

Panthera jumped off the table and landed like a cat. “He’s pretty cute,” she observed, giving Barry the once over.

Barry blushed at the attention.

There were sirens in the distance. The two beautiful bandits grabbed him by the arms and pressed their guns into his sides. They pushed through the double glass doors and out of the bank.

“Bart!” Patty yelled after him desperately.

“Patty, I’m sorry!” he yelled back.


	2. The Getaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify:  
> Panthera is Iris West.

The bank robbers straddled their black motorcycles, but they both kept a hand on Barry.

“I picked him out,” argued Frost.

“So, you’ve already had a turn,” Panthera countered.

The sirens were getting closer, so Frost gave up and let go. Panthera pulled Barry onto the back of her bike with a beautiful smirk.

Barry sat with his hands in his lap, until Panthera grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her. Barry was pressed forward against her back. The cash from the robbery was still in the duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

They zoomed off (without helmets, which bothered Barry). Frost and Panthera’s hair blew in the sudden breeze, and Barry held Panthera tightly. He liked the feeling of her warm body embraced in his arms, and he liked feeling her body shift as they leaned into turns.

The police cars were getting closer, so the bandits took a sudden turn. Barry squeezed onto Panthera tighter. The bandits went down a narrow alleyway, dodging around trash cans and dumpsters. The cop cars were too wide to follow.

The alleyway opened out onto the next street, and Barry could see red-and-blue lights flashing on the brick walls. The cops were waiting for them. Barry gulped.

But the bandits took a sudden turn and went through an open door into one of the warehouses. Barry watched in amazement as the girls zoomed their motorcycles down a narrow hallway.

Oh, this is so dangerous, Barry thought.

The hallway emptied out into a dark garage, and the bandits drove their motorcycles over to a small panel van. The side of the van was painted with a cheery logo for a pet grooming business. Complete with a cartoon of a happy puppy on a leash.

The two women took their sunglasses and coats off, and Barry gasped when he saw how tight and immodest their clothes were. He tried not to stare.

The bandits worked on loading their motorcycles into the van. Barry was pushed off to the side. He fiddled with his bowtie nervously.

“Okay, pretty boy, spread ‘em,” Panthera suddenly ordered.

“Excuse me?” Barry asked in shock.

“Your legs, spread them apart,” she explained. “I’m going to search you.”

“Oh, okay, sure.” Barry moved his feet apart and held his arms away from his sides. “Please, go ahead.”

Panthera knelt in front of him and ran her manicured hands up his long legs. She smirked up at him with her dark brown eyes, like she was enjoying herself way too much.

Barry looked away and thought about accounting. 

Panthera fished his phone out of his back pocket and put it on a table in the garage. “Don’t worry,” she assured him. “The cops’ll find your phone. You’ll get it back.”

But all Barry could think about was the feeling of her hand in his pocket.

Suddenly, he realized Panthera was standing in front of him with a folded bandana in her hands. “Sorry,” she said. “But we’re gonna have to cover those pretty eyes of yours.”

She wrapped the bandana around his eyes and blindfolded him. She left him for a second and came back with a zip tie to secure his hands behind him. He flinched when she touched his arms, since he couldn’t see her coming.

“Calm down, baby,” she told him in a deep husky voice. Then she helped him up into the van. “Just a little bit longer, then we’ll let you go.”

But Barry wanted to stay.


	3. The Hideout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for sexy times. Ye be warned.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen.”

Frost was sprawled out on the couch, going through his wallet.

“That’s not a good name,” she told him. “Do you go by Bart?”

“Barry,” he corrected her.

“But your fiancée called you Bart,” she pointed out.

“That’s her nickname for me.” Barry shifted on the bed, pulling on the zip tie which secured his hands around one of the bars on the headboard.

It was actually a pretty cute hideout. The bandits had rented it through Airbnb, and it was surprisingly clean and cozy. Barry hoped the bandits would leave it a good review.

The bandits spent most of the evening talking in hushed voices in the living room, while Barry was left tied to the bed. He was glad to have company again.

“I like ‘Barry,’” said Panthera. “It has a better ring to it.”

She emerged from the bathroom in a warm cloud of steam. Barry could smell her lavender shampoo.

He liked her hair. She wore a wig with straight hair and bangs as part of her bandit disguise, but her natural hair was curly and chaotic. He preferred her natural hair.

Panthera grabbed a bottle of wine the Airbnb owners had left for them. She drank straight from the bottle. Frost was already nursing a tall bottle of blue vodka.

“Do you want some?” Panthera asked, holding the wine bottle out towards Barry.

Barry thought it would be rude to refuse, so he nodded. 

Panthera climbed onto the bed like a powerful wildcat, and her terry cloth robe fell open at the front. Barry tried not to stare. He sat up as much as he could, while she helped him drink from the bottle of wine. It was red and rich, and it made his whole body feel warm.

“You say she’s your fiancée,” Frost pointed out. “But at the bank, I never saw a ring.”

“Well, we’re not _actually_ engaged,” Barry explained quickly. “I haven’t proposed yet, but we’ve discussed it, and she said … I mean, we _agreed_ that we should get married. We’ve been dating for a few years, and we live together, and Patty says it’s time.”

Frost just looked at him. “You seem so excited,” she said sarcastically.

“So, it’s not official, yet?” asked Panthera.

“Well, no,” Barry said.

Panthera helped him drink another sip of wine, but some of it dribbled down his cheek. She swiped it up with her long manicured fingernail and licked her finger clean with her lush chocolate lips. 

“It don’t mean a thing, if it ain’t got that ring.” Frost laid down on the bed beside him.

Frost poured some cold vodka into his mouth, then followed it with a kiss. Her lips were cold from the vodka, and her tongue was long and skillful. 

Panthera nudged her out of the way, so she could kiss him. Her lips were warm and soft.

Frost shifted down, and Barry could see the dark roots of her hair. She wasn’t a natural blonde. She set to work unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it open to reveal his bare chest. Barry squirmed desperately.

“No, I have a girlfriend. I mean, fiancée.” He spoke like he was trying to remind himself. “I shouldn’t cheat on her.”

“It’s not really cheating,” Frost argued. “You’re tied up.”

“Don’t worry, we won’t do anything below the belt.” Panthera traced a single finger along his stomach, just above his belt.

Barry desperately wanted to say yes. So he said, “Yes.”

They went back to kissing and stroking. Barry kissed back, and Panthera moaned into his mouth in pleasure.

Panthera slipped out of her robe and pressed her warm naked breasts against his chest. Frost stood up on the bed and slipped off her clothes. She undulated slowly, while he stared up at her with wide eyes.

Panthera knelt on the bed and pulled Frost close to her. She pressed her lips into Frost’s pussy and began to lick and suck. Frost spread her legs apart and fought to keep her balance. Barry lay beneath them and desperately wished he didn’t have a girlfriend/fiancée.

Frost came quickly and loudly, then she collapsed down beside Barry. Panthera lay down on the other side of him and pressed her fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them until they were warm and wet. She slipped her hand down beneath herself and slipped them inside her sex. Barry watched as a look of supreme concentration took over her face.

She pressed her cheek against Barry’s, and she hummed into his ear as she chased her pleasure. Barry nibbled her ear, and she gave a final moan as she came long and slow.

Then she sighed deeply and rested on his bare chest. He was hard, but there was nothing he could do about it. He knew he should be scared, but he felt so safe with these two beautiful naked women draped over him.

He closed his eyes and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	4. The Escape

Barry woke up.

He was lying shirtless on a bed with his arms above his head. There was something soft and warm on his bare chest. He thought it was Patty, but then the memories flooded back.

The bank robbery, the getaway, the hideout, the wine and the vodka. The sex.

Of course, they hadn’t _actually_ had sex, but Barry still felt like he had cheated on Patty. A wave of guilt washed over him. 

He instinctively pulled his arms down to his chest, but the zip tie kept his hands in place. He tugged at them, feeling how tight the zip tie was. But the wooden bar his hands were wrapped around wasn’t tight. It was very loose and cheap.

He wiggled it back and forth, until it pulled away from the headboard with a few splinters. He felt bad for damaging someone’s house; it was a nice Airbnb. But he had to get home to Patty. She must be worried sick about him.

He slowly shifted Panthera off his chest. She moaned, but she didn’t wake up. Then Barry climbed over Frost’s naked body.

The bandits had drunk a lot more alcohol than Barry. They were both out cold.

Barry buttoned his shirt and snuck out of the bedroom and into the living room. He needed money for a bus fare, so he took a single $100 bill from one of the stacks of cash laying on the table. He grabbed a pen and wrote ‘IOU $100’ on a sticky note.

He couldn’t help but notice the plans laying out on the table. Floor plans for the Keystone City bank, and surveillance photos of a guy with blond hair and green eyes and a great smile.

Barry hurried out the door and didn’t look back.

◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆

“Oh, Bart, I was so worried,” Patty said with her face buried in his shoulder.

Barry did his best to comfort her, but right now, he wanted to be the one comforted.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Patty continued. “I was so scared they would hurt you.”

“They didn’t hurt me,” Barry assured her. “They were actually really nice.”

“We should go to the police station.” Patty broke the hug and worked on straightening his wrinkled shirt. “They’re going to want to question you about your ordeal.”

“It wasn’t an ordeal,” Barry argued. “Can’t we just go to bed and call them in the morning? I’m really tired, and I just want to sleep and cuddle.”

Patty was staring at his shirt. “Why is there lipstick on your shirt collar?” she asked sharply.

“What?” Barry asked.

Patty leaned in close to him again, sniffing him like a bloodhound. “I knew I smelled something! It’s perfume. Why do you smell like perfume?”

“It’s not … “ Barry tried to say.

“Did they … touch you?” Patty asked with concern. “You can tell me, Bart.”

“No,” Barry said quickly. “Nothing like that. They didn’t do anything I didn’t want to, I mean, nothing that …”

Patty’s concern was quickly blossoming into cold anger. “Did you fuck those Flash Bandit sluts?” she demanded.

“What, no, of course not!” Barry argued.

“Yes, you did, I can see it in your eyes.” Patty’s eyes were full of righteous indignation. “Don’t lie to me, you cheating whore.”

“I give you my word, I did not have sex with them,” Barry told her. “I was their hostage, and I didn’t feel like I could say no to anything, but we didn’t go very far. I just wanted to get home safe to you.”

“Honestly, do you take this engagement seriously?” Patty demanded.

“Patty, we’re not engaged,” Barry snapped.

Patty gasped and fell silent. Her eyes filled with tears.

Barry felt really bad. “Wait, no, I didn’t mean it, Patty. I mean, we’re kind of engaged, it’s just not … it’s just not official yet. I still need more time to…”

Patty wiped away her tears. “Well, we still need to go to the police station. You need to give a statement, and you need to tell them if you were raped, or if you cheated on me, or … “

“Patty, I just want to stay home. We can call the police, and tell them I’ll come to the station in the morning. But right now I need to think and I need to sleep.”

“Bart, I just don’t … “ Patty started to say.

Then the front door was kicked in, and the Flash Bandits were standing in the doorway. They had donned their coats and wrap-around sunglasses again.

“Knock knock!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I really liked Patty on the show. But for the purposes of my story, I needed her to be a shrew.


	5. The Recovery

“How did you find me?” Barry asked with genuine curiosity.

Panthera held up his driver’s license. “You’re easy to find, Mr. Bartholomew Henry Allen of Holly Drive.”

Patty started to dial on her cell phone behind her back.

“Patty, don’t,” Barry told her. He reached out and grabbed the phone from her. “That’ll just make things more complicated.”

“Better listen to your little boyfriend,” Frost taunted as Barry handed her the phone.

“Fiancé,” Patty shot back.

“Boyfriend,” Barry said. Patty glared at him.

“Any more cell phones?” Panthera asked.

“No,” Barry answered.

“Bart, stop cooperating with them!” Patty demanded. “Seriously, whose side are you on?”

“I’m not on any side,” Barry said. “I just don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“Now, Barry,” Frost asked. “How much did you see on the table at the hideout?”

“You mean the Airbnb?” Barry said. “Ummm … I mean, I saw some floor plans and a photograph of someone.”

“Well, we’re afraid that means you’ll have to come with us again,” Panthera said, trying to hide her smile. “We can’t have you telling anyone what our next heist is.”

“We’re not going anywhere!” Patty spat.

“Oh, we have no interest in _you_ , darling,” Frost explained. She ran her hand possessively along Barry’s arm. “Barry, would you be a dear and tie your girlfriend up.”

◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆

Barry zip tied Patty to the support bar in their tub. She glared at him incredulously the whole time.

“You _did_ sleep with them, didn’t you?” Patty said.

“No, I didn’t,” Barry said. He was concentrating on tying her securely without cutting off circulation.

“You keep making these idiotic decisions and coming up with dumb ideas, like that time you wanted to run a beach cabana,” Patty hissed at him. “No wonder I’m the only girl you ever dated. You’re lucky I care about you so much or else you would be _so_ dumped right now.”

“Actually, I’ve been doing some thinking,” Barry said. “Maybe we should take a break for a little while … “

“A break?” Patty asked in shock. “You think we should take a _break_? What makes you think I’ll even take you back if you try to leave me?”

Barry stood up and went to stand at the bathroom door. “You know what, let’s just break up right now.”

Patty couldn’t believe this was happening. “Bart?”

“My name is Barry,” he told her. 

He shut the bathroom door and saw that Panthera and Frost had been eavesdropping the whole time.

“So,” said Panthera. “You’re single now?”

Frost grinned at him with eyes full of dark intentions. 


	6. The Rebound

Barry didn’t have a stitch of clothing on him. Each of his long limbs was bound to a separate corner of the king-sized bed.

He wasn’t used to being this exposed, but he felt safe with Panthera and Frost. Patty always wanted him to take charge and make decisions, but when he was with a woman (or women, in this case), he liked to relax and just do as he was told. He liked not having to worry about making the wrong decision.

He pulled on his bonds, testing their strength. They were very secure. The bandits were making sure he wouldn’t leave them again. 

Frost came over to him and put a piece of paper on his forehead. She used her thumb to press it smoothly against his skin. Barry looked at it cross-eyed and realized it was his IOU from earlier. 

“I can give you the change,” he told them.

“I’d rather find out what $100 worth of Barry Allen feels like,” Frost replied.

She straddled his face and pressed her naked crotch against his mouth. He slipped his tongue up into her folds and tasted her arousal. He hummed deeply, so the vibrations would travel up into her body.

“Whatever you’re doing, keep doing it, baby,” she ordered, so Barry kept humming.

Frost rocked back and forth on his face, and he had to work to keep breathing enough air. He glanced up to see Frost’s mask of indifference was quickly melting away. 

She climaxed energetically and gave a deep sigh of satisfaction. 

“That was worth _way_ more than $100,” Frost told him.

Barry blushed at the compliment. 

“I think we’ll have to give you some change,” she said. “Panthera, darling, I’m gonna need some help.”

Panthera came into the room holding the bandana from earlier. “Let’s make things more exciting,” she suggested.

They slipped the bandana over Barry’s eyes, and the lack of sight made his other senses come alive. Every touch was electric, and every sensation was magnified.

Strokes and licks started at his wrists and slowly moved down his arms towards his chest. They discovered he was quite ticklish when their feathery touches began to torment his sides and belly.

“It’s nice to be allowed below the belt this time,” Panthera commented.

They hovered around his thighs, giving them attention but neglecting the one place he desperately wanted to be touched. He flexed his pelvis up, but they just giggled at his efforts.

They both stopped at the same time, and Barry groaned at the loss. Were they just toying with him?

Then he felt a warm tight mouth wrap around his erection and slip down his length. He had no idea whose mouth it was.

He felt another mouth begin to suck at his right nipple, while his left was pinched tightly. He fought to breathe normally. Suddenly the mouth at his nipple was gone, and his skin felt cool as the wetness dried.

A single finger began to stroke along his foot. It dragged slowly along his instep, taking its time in tormenting him.

He deliberately tried not to react, worried they would discover how ticklish his feet were. But the finger kept tickling, and he jerked his foot ineffectively. The bonds were tight and effective. His foot wasn’t going anywhere.

The mouth around his erection was sucking him in, and his pelvis was rocking instinctively. He was so close.

“I’m about to, about to … “ he warned, but the mouth stayed in place. He came deep in her throat, and she enthusiastically swallowed him down. Not that he knew who _she_ was.

The two girls laid on either side of him again, nuzzling against his neck as he relaxed into his afterglow.

“That was so … so perfect,” Barry told them. “Thank you, Frost. Thank you, Panthera.”

Panthera whispered in his ear, “Call me Iris.”

“Iris,” Barry whispered.


	7. The Fish

Iris zipped up her tight black mini-dress. She liked to wear dark fabrics. They made her skin look lighter in comparison.

She picked out a bubble-gum pink shade of lipstick. Her own lips were more a shade of brown. She was envious of Frost who had pale pink perfect lips.

Iris topped her outfit off with a wig of short pink hair. No point in being subtle tonight.

She looked at herself in the mirror. A different woman stared back. 

“Are you almost ready, my dear?” asked Frost.

Frost was dressed in a periwinkle blue skirt and a bikini top. Her dyed blonde hair was up in a twisted bun. Every inch of her exposed skin was flawlessly pale.

“I’m done,” Iris said, trying to hide the envy in her voice. “What about Barry? Does he need help?”

“I’ve already helped him,” Frost said with a smirk of pride.

She threw the bathroom door open to reveal the new Barry Allen. He wore a scarlet satin shirt with the top buttons undone to reveal his long neck. His hair was spiked straight up, like he had run at top speed and his hair had been blown back.

“I barely recognize him,” Iris said. She stepped closer and ran her hand down Barry’s chest.

Barry grinned. His face was plastered over all the news channels, since he had been kidnapped by bank robbers. But Iris wasn’t worried about anyone recognizing him. They were in a new city, and he looked so different now. Not just his hair and clothes. His grin was broader and his body language more confident. He was like a new man.

“Do we know where we’re going?” Iris asked.

“Our target will be at the hottest night spot in Keystone City,” Frost explained. “Club Chaotic.”

“Well, then,” said Iris. “Let’s go fishing.”

◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆

It hadn’t taken much to convince Barry that fewer people would be hurt if he helped them do their next heist. Iris quickly realized that she just needed to give him a flimsy excuse to justify aiding and abetting criminals, and he would do whatever she asked.

Still, Iris and Frost made sure to keep Barry in between them as they walked into the club. Also, it was important to make a grand entrance. Throw the bait in the water and let the fish come to them.

Frost drew Barry towards a couch off to the side, while Iris went up to the bar to get their first round of drinks. She made sure to stand at the bar with her ass sticking out prominently. Then she turned and propped her elbows up behind her on the bar. She pushed her chest out to show off her lovely breasts. Between the two of them, Frost had the blonde hair and pale skin, but Iris had the banging curves.

Iris casually looked over the club and quickly spied their target. Eddie Thawne was slouched on a couch in a VIP area, with lots of drunk friends gathered around him. He looked bored.

Iris waited until he was looking her way before she took the drinks back to her friends. She let her hips sway from side to side. Dangle the bait just a little and the fish will find it irresistible.

She sat down carefully and crossed her legs. Her dress rode up to reveal her long athletic legs. She caught Barry staring at them, and she was proud. On the other side of him, Frost was leaning back and stretching out her arms. Her pale skin was practically glowing in the flashing club lights.

“Three Clubsoda Chaotics,” Iris announced.

Barry made a face. 

“No alcohol on a job,” Frost explained. “Don’t worry. We’ll buy booze to drink later tonight.”

Frost uncrossed and recrossed her legs, making sure to flash some snatch out across the club. Iris saw Eddie looking their way.

“Good move,” Iris said. “I think he’s nibbling.”

“He was checking out your butt at the bar,” Frost pointed out. “I think he’s an ass man.”

“I can’t tell which of us he’s looking at,” Iris mused.

“Either way,” Frost said with a smile. “It’s time to spark some envy.”

She pulled Barry in for a long kiss. He flinched in surprise, but then he relaxed into the kiss. Iris watched Frost fondle Barry’s ass with her dark blue fingernails. After a full minute of smooching, Frost pushed him off her and laid back in satisfaction. 

Then Iris pulled him in for her turn. Some of Frost’s lipstick was on his lips, and Iris was ready to add her own shade. He tasted like club soda and passion fruit. She pulled his hand down her side, and he took the hint and stroked her lovely curves. His hand started at the small of her back and ran down over her ass. She moaned into his mouth, then pushed him away.

He sat in between them, leaning back on the couch. He looked a bit overwhelmed with happiness. On either side of him, the two kidnappers sat with their legs crossed and used the tiny straws in their club sodas to draw attention to their lips.

“Nothing makes a woman more desirable than seeing her kiss another man,” Frost explained to Barry. Across the club, Eddie had stood up and was making a beeline right towards them.

“Wanna bet on who he’ll pick?” Iris asked.

“Whoever doesn’t get picked has to go out and buy the alcohol tonight,” Frost suggested.

“Deal,” Iris said.

The two women fixed their hair and made sure their cleavage was visible and prominent. Iris smiled a sultry smile, and Frost smirked an arrogant smirk.

Eddie sat down on an ottoman in front of the couch. He was centered exactly in between the two girls. They quivered in anticipation. Who would win the bet?

Eddie put his hand on Barry Allen’s knee and asked, “Can I buy you a drink?”


	8. The Net

Barry sat stiffly in a chair at the new hideout. They had rented an entire house through Airbnb, and the owners weren’t there, so it was pretty safe.

Iris and Frost were out buying alcohol, since they had both lost the bet, and Barry was left behind to guard their hostage.

Eddie Thawne was very uncooperative, once he realized this was a kidnapping and not a one-night stand. Iris and Frost had been forced to tie him tightly to the four-poster bed and gag him thoroughly. Eddie had struggled futilely for the first half hour and screamed obscenities into his gag, but Barry just sat and guarded him as he had been told to do.

Finally, Eddie calmed down. Barry was relieved. He didn’t like being cursed at, even if he couldn’t understand the curse words through the gag. But he had to admit, it was pretty sexy to watch the athletic blond guy writhe on the bed. 

Eddie gave a long sigh and sank down onto the bed. His wrists and ankles were red from pulling against the ropes, but there wasn’t any broken skin or loss of circulation. Evidently, Frost had some experience tying people up safely. 

Eddie hummed into his gag and beckoned Barry over with his eyes.

Barry came over and told him, “This house is pretty isolated, and there’s no one else here. There’s no point in yelling for help, but I’ll have to regag you if you scream.”

Eddie nodded, and Barry pulled the long strip of duct tape off his mouth and fished out the two pairs of panties which had been stuffed inside Eddie’s mouth. One pair was black, and one pair was periwinkle blue. Barry had been envious, but he knew Eddie wasn’t thankful.

Eddie licked his dry lips. “Can I have some water?” he asked in a croaky voice.

Barry filled a glass of water and helped Eddie drink it. Barry couldn’t help but stare at the pretty boy’s tender lips.

“You’re the guy from the bank robbery, aren’t you?” Eddie asked.

Barry nodded.

“What’s your name? Bart, or something?” Eddie screwed up his face, trying to remember.

“I prefer Barry,” Barry told him.

“Okay, Barry,” Eddie said with a grin. He had a pretty grin.

Barry sat down in his chair again. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, anything,” Eddie replied.

“Are you gay?” Barry asked shyly.

Eddie shifted uncomfortably. “Bisexual. But my family doesn’t know. Please don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t tell a soul,” Barry promised solemnly.

“Sometimes I flirt with guys at Club Chaotic because there’s enough people around that any photographs would look ambiguous. Hard to tell who I’m talking to or dancing with when there’s so many people around.” Eddie seemed to enjoy being able to speak freely. “But I still have to be careful. My family is rich, so any tabloid would love getting dirt on me.”

“That must be tough,” Barry said. “To live your life under that kind of scrutiny.”

Eddie shrugged as much as he could in his bonds. Just then, the girls came back with shopping bags heavy with booze.

“Can I help carry something?” Barry offered politely.

“Nope,” said Iris. “We got it.”

Frost opened some vodka and drank it straight from the bottle. She went to sit on the bed and looked at Eddie.

“Did our guest behave himself?” she asked.

“He was fine,” Barry replied.

“He’s kinda cute,” Iris observed. She poured a glass of wine and sat on the other side of the bed. “Shame he plays for the other team.”

Barry didn’t correct her, since he had promised to keep Eddie’s secret. 

“Maybe we can convert him,” Frost suggested. She bent down and kissed Eddie. Eddie kissed her back. “That was quick,” she observed in surprise.

“What do you want?” Eddie demanded.

“We want access to your family’s bank,” Iris explained. “We don’t want anybody to get hurt, so we want _you_ to escort us into the vault and let us take whatever we want.”

“We hear there’s some sparkly diamonds inside,” Frost added.

“Go fuck yourself!” Eddie spat out defiantly.

Frost slapped her hand across his mouth, gagging him with her palm. “There are things we can do to you,” she explained with quiet menace. “Things that would make you do _whatever_ we want.”

Eddie glared up at her with a defiant gleam in his bright green eyes. A twisted grin spread out on Frost’s face as her mind came up with creative ways to force this pretty boy to obey.

“Frost,” Iris said with a warning in her voice. “Maybe there’s another option.”

Iris tilted her head farther down the bed, and Frost followed her gaze to see the raging erection in Eddie’s pants.

“Have you ever had a three-way?” Iris asked him.

Eddie looked at her in surprise. He said nothing, but his pupils dilated with desire.

Iris pulled Frost’s hand away from his mouth and gave him a long, lingering kiss. Frost reached down and traced the edge of Eddie’s crotch with her long manicured fingernails.

“If you agree to join our team,” Frost told him. “Then we’ll double-team you.”

Frost leaned in for a kiss, and Eddie kissed her back. Iris ran her hand over his chest.

“Deal?” Iris asked him.

Frost broke the kiss and sat back, eagerly awaiting his answer.

Eddie looked away, thinking hard. Then he finally gave his counter-offer. “Triple-team?”

The two girls looked at each other in confusion for a second. Then they looked over at Barry Allen, who stood awkwardly at the corner of the bed.

“I’ll cooperate if he joins, too,” Eddie explained.


	9. The Hook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've included a diagram of the various characters and their positions at the end of this chapter.

Eddie lay spread out on the bed, terrified that he had killed the moment with his demand.

“Barry, you don’t have to,” Panthera said quickly.

“But you’re welcome to join us,” Frost added. She smiled in anticipation.

Barry Allen had always believed he was heterosexual. But then again, he had also believed he was monogamous, and here he was falling in love with two women at the same time. Eddie was cute, and Barry was curious.

He climbed up onto the bed and straddled Eddie’s prone body. He leaned down and kissed Eddie tentatively. He tasted like vodka and wine and desire.

Barry felt his own erection growing, and he rubbed it down against Eddie’s crotch. Eddie moaned back into his mouth.

Eddie pulled at his bonds again. Not because he wanted to escape, but because it just felt so good to be reminded that he was fully under the control of this gang of sexy bank robbers. His whole life, he had always been the one with the money and the power and the family connections. Most of his friends just liked to hang around him because he bought rounds of drinks for everyone. Girls went to bed with him, but they just let him take the lead. He had brought a few boys home, but he was pretty sure they were just letting the rich popular guy do whatever he wanted. Like they were afraid to say no to a Thawne.

But now that he was tied up and completely powerless, he felt truly desired. There were other ways the bank robbers could have gotten his cooperation. He knew they mainly just wanted an excuse to have sex with him, and that filled his heart with supreme joy.

One of the girls worked on undoing Eddie’s fly and pulling him out. Eddie was concentrating so hard on kissing Barry Allen that he was surprised when he felt another dick rub against his own. He hadn’t noticed Barry work his own pants down.

Barry was propped up on his elbows, so there was still some space between him and Eddie. Both girls reached down and wrapped a hand around one of their dicks, so they each had a hand on one boy. They began to rub them up and down, and Barry and Eddie moaned in unison.

Above Barry’s back, Eddie watched as Panthera and Frost kissed each other. Eddie saw that both girls were furiously rubbing their fingers between their legs.

“Hey, Panthera,” Eddie said. “Come here.” He licked his lips suggestively and darted his eyes down to her crotch.

She climbed up the bed and knelt with her dark chocolate thighs wrapped around his face. She had used her underwear for his gag, so there was nothing between him and her slick folds. He dove in with zeal and licked and sucked in every way he knew.

Eddie could feel Barry Allen sitting up and kneeling over Eddie’s crotch. Their dicks were still bumping against each other. Eddie felt Barry’s hand wrap around both of them and start to stroke. His fingers were long enough to hold them both at the same time.

“Frost,” Barry gasped, and the blonde stood up on the bed to straddle Eddie’s body. Eddie could barely see the back of her head above the Panthera’s panting face. He realized Barry was doing oral on the blonde woman while she pressed her crotch into his face.

Panthera threaded her hand through Eddie’s hair and pulled him tighter into her snatch. He redoubled his efforts at pleasing her, and she moaned in delight.

Eddie pumped his hips and felt himself swell in Barry’s grip. He quickly climaxed, and Panthera giggled as his cum hit her back.

“My turn,” she told him, and she pressed deep into his mouth. He smiled as he felt her climax.

Behind her back, he heard Barry and the blonde girl cum, and everyone on the bed was panting with deep relief.

◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆

The four of them lay side-by-side on the king-sized bed.

The girls had changed Eddie’s restraints to something more comfortable. His wrists were tied next to each other to the headboard, and his ankles were tied to the baseboard. They used scarves this time, since he had rubbed his skin raw during his resistance and during the orgy.

Beside him, Barry was tied in a similar manner. They weren’t worried about him running away, but Barry had confessed that he enjoyed being tied up.

One girl was beside Eddie, and the other was on the other side of Barry. The four of them lay there sated and comfortable, watching the evening news for any updates about themselves.

After some segments on the weather and local politics, a story about the notorious Flash Bandits came on. There was a quick summary of the latest bank robbery and a picture flashed up of Barry. The reporter explained, “This man was kidnapped by the gang during a robbery, and we have an exclusive interview with his fiancée.”

“They kidnapped my fiancé,” a tearful Patty explained to the tv host. “We were about to get married!”

The four half-naked people on the bed watched incredulously.

“Do you have anything you’d like to say to your fiancé?” asked the reporter gently.

Patty turned her tear-filled eyes to the camera. “Just that, wherever you are, know that I love you and I’m waiting for you to come home. No matter what _horrible_ things those kidnappers do to you, just know that I love you, Bart.”

“His name is _Barry_!” yelled three voices simultaneously.

Only Barry stayed silent, but he grinned underneath the duct tape which trapped two pairs of panties in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Blue      =  Eddie  
> Green   =  Iris  
> Red      =  Barry  
> Yellow  =  Frost
> 
> I'm not sorry.


	10. The Final Heist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we come, at long last, to the end. 
> 
> I’m about to enter a new stage of my life soon. I’m going to have a lot less free time to devote to writing, but I’m going to be doing something new that I enjoy. It was my goal to finish all my unfinished stories I’d published, before I started my new life, and this is my last one. It took much longer than I thought, but that’s just how life is sometimes.
> 
> I appreciate all the love and support I’ve gotten from the AO3 community. I love you all, so very very much.

Their Uber pulled up to their destination. There it was, right at the intersection of Kia Street and Kia Avenue.

The Keystone City Bank.

Barry, Frost and Iris were dressed in sharp black business suits with dark sunglasses. Iris wore a pantsuit, while Frost wore a short business skirt which showed too much leg. Barry had noticed that Iris was ashamed of her skin, and tried to cover it up or make it look lighter by wearing clothes darker than her skin. But Frost thought she had to show skin to make men approve of her.

Barry thought they were both beautiful in their own right, and he wished they could just dress however they felt comfortable.

Eddie was still in his wrinkled party clothes from the night before. He had pointed out that he rarely dressed up nice when he went to the bank, and to do otherwise would arouse suspicion.

Their disguises must have worked because the bank manager welcomed them in without any questions. Eddie Thawne’s family were valued customers here.

“I’d like to access my family’s safety deposit box,” Eddie requested, and they were instantly ushered into a private room and left alone. 

On one wall, there was a circular vault door made of stainless steel. Eddie bent down to scan his iris and his fingerprint, and a second later, there was clanking deep in the wall. The spoked wheel in the center of the vault door rotated on its own, and the vault door swung open slowly.

Barry gasped as the sparkly rickes were revealed.

“You know, when most people say ‘safety deposit box,’ they mean a tiny drawer, not a whole room of treasure,” Frost commented cooly.

Eddie just shrugged. He didn’t mind that they were robbing his family. A lot of his family’s business was borderline illegal, so the Flash bandits were just stealing what had rightfully been stolen. Anything that _was_ legal would be insured. Besides, his parents had never accepted his bisexuality, and he wanted a little revenge.

Iris threw three black duffel bags on the ground, and the bandits set to work filling them with treasure. Iris went after the gold bars stacked neatly in a corner. Frost grabbed as many pieces of jewelry as she could dump in her bag.

But Barry knew to get the unmarked cash. He was a bank teller, or used to be. He knew what was most valuable.

“What are these?” Frost asked, looking at some rough looking stones of various colors.

“Uncut diamonds,” Eddie explained.

“So they’re not worth as much,” Frost said dismissively and moved on. She was after the flashier stuff she could fence easily.

“But untraceable,” Barry pointed out.

“This is some good loot,” Iris said with a grunt as she dumped a few more gold bars in her bag. “We could retire with this haul.”

“What would be in the fun in that?” Frost pointed out. “I like living on the run.” She zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, and went out to scout their exit route.

“You can’t live like this forever,” Barry argued.

Frost just looked back at him with one eyebrow raised.

“Look out!” Barry managed to yell, right before Frost’s shoulder burst with blood.


	11. The Run

The security guard behind Frost stepped over her prone body to point his gun at Barry. Barry backed up and raised his hands, but the guard didn’t see Iris as she swung her gold-heavy bag at his head and knocked him out.

Barry darted forward to press his hands into Frost’s shoulder and stop the bleeding. 

“Damn it,” Iris cursed. “He must have recognized us.”

The guard’s radio was crackling with alarms. The bank was going on lockdown.

Iris slung both her bag and Frost’s over her shoulder, and pulled her gun out and cocked it. She was prepared to shoot her way out if she had to.

“No,” said Barry, with uncharacteristic force. “There’s another way to do this. But you have to trust me.”

Iris looked down at the security guard lying on the floor. He was still alive, but unconscious and his head was bloody. She had never had to hurt anyone during a robbery before. Frost was shot and couldn’t move very fast. The gun felt heavy in her hand. She wasn’t prepared to have anyone else be hurt. She looked at Barry and nodded.

Barry took his blazer off and wrapped it around Frost’s shoulder. Then he tied it in place with his belt. Underneath his jacket, he was wearing his bank teller uniform. 

“You’ll have to leave the gold behind. We need to look like bank employees,” Barry told her.

Iris clutched tightly to the straps of the duffle bags. It went against her nature to give up, but something about Barry Allen made her trust him. She dropped the bags to the floor and tucked her gun back in her waistband.

“No,” said Frost weakly. “This job is too valuable.”

Barry cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. “ _You’re_ too valuable,” he told her. “This is getting too dangerous, and I can’t lose you.”

Frost looked up into his honest green eyes, and her frozen heart finally melted. “Okay,” she agreed.

Barry grabbed the security badge off the unconscious guard to use in their escape out the back entrance.

“You’ll need a distraction,” Eddie pointed out. “I can tell them you escaped out through the basement.”

“You’re welcome to come with us, you know,” Iris told him. She had secretly hoped he would stay with them a while. She knew it was too much to expect that he would fall in love with them so quickly, but it had felt so right to sleep with him by her side.

“You’ll have a better chance if I’m not with you,” Eddie said. But they could all see the sadness in his eyes. He would rather be with them.

Iris went up to him and kissed him deeply. Eddie kissed her back, then broke the kiss and went off down the hallway without looking back. Because he knew if he looked back, he would never leave.

Barry helped Frost to her feet, and Iris led the way out of the bank. “We just left a lot of money behind,” Frost said regretfully.

Barry just smirked and let her peek into his pocket. He had a stolen a handful of colorful uncut diamonds. Not much, but enough to help them start a new life.


	12. The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture sources:  
> [Candice Patton](https://bestofcomicbooks.com/candice-patton-bikini-pictures/)  
> [Rick Cosnett](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/574420127449053567/?lp=true)  
> [Danielle Panabaker](https://www.flickr.com/photos/robertmiller/509072083/)  
> [Grant Gustin](https://glee.fandom.com/wiki/File:Grant-gustin-glee-11092011-02_large.jpg)

“Your drink, milady,” Barry said, as he delivered the margarita with a flourish. The coed batted her fake eyelashes at him. She was pretty, but he only had eyes for Frost and Iris.

Barry walked back up to the bar as his bare feet sank into the pristine white sand of the Mexican beach. Behind him, the Pacific Ocean was a vivid blue all the way out to the horizon. It was warm enough that he ran around in a pair of red board shorts and no shirt. His bare tan chest seemed to increase the tips he got from the vacationers.

The diamonds he had stolen weren’t worth much, but it was enough to start a beach cabana for the three of them to run. They made enough money to live a comfortable life, and that was all they needed. They weren’t worried about the cops tracking them down. Eddie had evidently used his family connections to keep the police off their tail, since they hadn’t heard anything on the news.

Iris was up on a platform, running the sound system and piping out relaxed tropical music. She wore a revealing white swimsuit. She used to hide from the sun, since she didn’t want her skin get any darker. But the sun was just too warm and welcoming to ignore. She had slowly let go and began to enjoy the warm glow of the Pacific sun.

Barry ducked out of the sun and behind the cabana bar. Frost was running the bar, mixing up drinks with practiced ease. She wore a loose sundress, and she no longer dyed her hair. Barry liked her natural hair, and the sundress hid her gunshot scar. 

Barry loved their new life. He loved running the cabana with Iris and Frost, and he loved sleeping between them on their king size bed. Usually, they tied him up, but sometimes, Iris asked to be tied up.

Frost had never asked to be tied, and they never asked her to. Frost hadn’t even told them her real name, and they never asked about that either.

Trust had to grow slowly. You couldn’t force it.

Barry walked up behind Frost and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her gently in his arms. She liked to be hugged, but she hated to feel trapped. It was a delicate balance.

Barry nuzzled against the side of her neck. She hummed with pleasure. On a light chain around her neck was a periwinkle blue uncut diamond. Iris had a matching necklace with a pink uncut diamond. They could have fenced them for a decent price, but Barry wanted his girls to know how precious they were to him. 

A blond guy walked up to the bar. Both Barry and Frost noticed how similar he looked to Eddie, but neither said anything.

“Can I have a Swag Student Milkshake?” the blond guy asked.

“Sure,” Frost said coolly, and Barry let her go. 

Barry’s eyes met Iris’s even though they were far away. She had spied the Eddie look-alike as well. All three of them missed Eddie. It had only been one night together, but he had fit with them so perfectly. Barry tried to comfort his girls, but he knew he wasn’t enough. Their foursome didn’t quite work as a threesome.

◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆

The sunset melted into the ocean like warm fire, giving the whole beach a warm golden tint.

Then a voice came from the bar. “This your bar?”

“Yeah,” said Frost, turning to help the new customer.

“It’s nice,” he said. “It’s a little hard to find, but … think I could rent a bungalow?”

Frost looked up with tears in her eyes to see a goateed Eddie in a baseball cap leaning on the bar. She hid her quivering lips with her hand.

Then she dropped her hand and stopped hiding her face. Iris ran over and slapped Eddie for taking so long, then hugged him. Barry came up to join them, and the four of them embraced in a chaotic and tearful group hug. 

◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆

The night, Frost knelt in the middle of their king sized bed. She was completely naked except for a web of worn boat rope bleached by the Pacific sun. The ropes traced around her small perfect breasts and kept her arms twisted behind her back in a reverse prayer position.

Usually, Iris wore a blindfold when she did this position, but Frost wasn’t ready for that yet, and no one asked her to wear it. Instead, she just kept her eyes closed to savor the sensations.

Barry was kneeling between her legs and had entered her from the front. Eddie was kneeling behind her and was buried deep between her cheeks. They were both gently rocking into her, careful to not push her past where she wanted to go. Despite the bondage, she was in complete control of the speed and direction of their fun.

Over all three of them, Iris stood with her legs spread far apart, so she could press her sex against Frost’s hungry lips. Iris panted in the humid tropical air, as Frost slowly brought her to climax. Around the side of Iris’s dark chocolate thigh, Barry leaned around and threaded his hand into Eddie’s tousled hair to pull him in for a kiss. He tasted like the salty beach air.

Afterwards, the four of them lay exhausted and sweaty in a dog pile on the bed. It felt good, but it was so humid that they couldn’t stay there. Barry roused them and led them silently out onto the beach, which was shrouded in darkness except for a crescent moon high overhead.

They waded into the surf, letting the gentle foamy waves tickle their naked bodies. They swam out to the floating dock which cabana guests used for diving and sunbathing. The four of them climbed up on it and let the lazy sea breeze cool them off. The gentle midnight waves slowly rocked them. 

The gang laid out on the worn wooden planks, still warm from the sun which had set hours before. Their feet were thrown over each other and intertwined and tangled. 

Barry thought about how his whole life, everyone had told him that being a man meant being a leader and telling other people what to do. But now he was living his own life and submitting to the two women he loved most in this world and letting them decide the rhythm of his life. And he couldn’t be happier. 

Iris thought about the way Barry looked at her. She had never seen a more honest thing than the look in Barry Allen’s eyes when he looked at her. But they hadn’t been complete until Eddie had rejoined them. Now that Eddie was there, their gang was whole again.

Eddie thought about how he always thought he would have to choose between girls and guys. Everyone always expected him to fit into their narrow definition of a relationship, and it wasn’t until he had been kidnapped by the Flash Bandits that he finally felt a true sense of love and acceptance. He never dreamed that he would be able to have everything he loved.

Frost thought about how she had always been so afraid of letting go. She had never trusted anyone enough to let them tie her up. But she had finally let go tonight, and her lovers had caught her and made her feel so loved and so safe.

Frost whispered into the darkness, “My name is Caitlin.”

“Caitlin,” the gang murmured back.


End file.
